fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the step-father of Leo, adoptive father/uncle to Chase, Adam, Bree, & later Danny, & is the husband to Tasha Dooley-Davenport. He is one of the main characters. He is also the inventor of the Gear Beast Project, used by the Lab Rats. Background Donald is a scientist & inventor who created the bionic super humans, known as the "Lab Rats." When he married Leo's mother, Tasha, they moved into his home that he bought with the money he got from inventing things for the government. Leo, his step son, accidentally discovered his secret lair where he kept his super humans. He is also seen to be very full of himself & proud of his inventions, even if something goes wrong. When his corrupt brother Douglas returned in his conquest to kidnap the Lab Rats & ruin his life, that was when Donald introduced to the Lab Rats his latest series of inventions, the Gear Beast Project, which the Lab Rats use to fight back against Douglas & his evil minions, including his assistant Marcus. Personality Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish, & very arrogant. He is well aware of his large ego, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others & has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Chase, Adam, & Bree, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer & employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, & will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric & at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible & mature, & will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident & unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation & the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish, & greedy, most of the time Donald is a genuinely nice & kindhearted man, who loves his wife & cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Relationships Tasha Dooley-Davenport Tasha is Donald's wife & the mother of Leo. Tasha is the motherly figure to Leo (of course, he's her son) & also Chase, Adam, & Bree, but mainly Bree because she's the only other girl. Although the two do have disputes, he does love Tasha, & will go to her defense when she needs him, for instance when Eddy antagonizes her. Leo Dooley-Davenport Leo is Donald's teen stepson. He mainly calls him Big D, mainly because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. He also wants to be bionic & go on missions with Chase, Adam, Bree, & Danny. Mr. Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. Chase Davenport Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent & caring bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence & knowledge of technology. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call" with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions & thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. He has the strongest bond with Chase. Adam Davenport Adam is Donald's adoptive son/oldest super strong bionic teen nephew. Although sometimes disturbed by Adam's stupidity, he still cares for him & tries to bond with him at times. Bree Davenport Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic teen niece. Donald is overprotective of her & really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Chase & Adam, he felt bad & did something with her instead. Danny Davenport Danny is Donald's adoptive son/computer-smart bionic avatar teen nephew, although Donald & the others didn't know this at first. When the Lab Rats met Danny, Donald never heard of him & questioned how he is also bionic &, like his Lab Rats, possesses his own BioBuddy. It was after Marcus revealed Danny as his emissary that Donald discovered that Danny & J were both based on an idea Donald had that was stolen by Douglas when he hacked into his data files. Although Donald started to believe that Douglas now has his own version of the Gear Beast Project, his opinion gradually turned out wrong when Danny & J turned on Marcus & helped the Lab Rats, even though they doubted them. Eventually, Donald, out of mercy, welcomed Danny & J to the team & the family. Although he's not his true father, Danny prefers to call Donald dad. Donald eventually grew an obsession over Danny, having him & J help with the computer technologies. Because Danny was based on his stolen blueprints, this usually causes Donald to believe that he may actually be Danny's "true" father. Eddy Eddy is Donald's smart home system. It is sarcastic, deceitful, & selfish. It is also slightly self-absorbed like Donald. Although Donald says he's 'vaguely disturbing', he & Eddy are friends & according to Tasha, Donald's best friend. Eddy hates every member of the Davenport household except Donald. He especially hates Tasha who Eddy thinks has taken Donald from him. Sometimes, they play games together, such as dodge ball. However, Eddy cheats. Although Eddy also hates Donald step-son Leo, Eddy & Leo usually try to put aside this when they're controlling the Lion Trike. Abilities *'Intelligence': Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills, as as well as working out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He is the only character who appears brighter than Chase & Danny. *'Martial Arts': He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as he is the one who trained Chase, Adam, & Bree in hand to hand combat, & is even able to take them on, despite them being bionically enhanced. *'Bravery': Donald is a very brave man, although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when the need is necessary, he will often come through & help Chase, Adam, Bree, & Danny if they require help on their mission. Weaknesses *'Simplicity': His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent & innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. He thinks in complexity. *'Lack of Technology': Donald cannot go a day without technology. *'Over-inventing things': He invents too many things unnecessarily such as a secret laser system. *'Arrogance': Donald is very arrogant, & at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish, & mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or accept responsibility for his mistakes & failings. He even admits he has a colossal ego on occasion. *'Thinking Quick': Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words & need people to help him. *'Selfishness': At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, & sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich & a genius, at times he only thinks of money & himself. Trivia See Also *Donald Davenport/Black Puma Ranger - Alternate counterpart External Links *Donald Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Takeshi Kuroki - Donald's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Mentors Category:Fathers